


Step By Step

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Spinel and Amethyst are total BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: With Amethyst, Spinel gets Steven to walk. A bit.





	Step By Step

"Yo, Spinny! How's the kid doin'?"

Spinel chuckled breathlessly as she tried to lift the baby off her head, "He's doing great!"

At only a year old, Spinel was surprised how active he was, crawling around her like she was a jungle gym, while all at the same time constantly sleeping or nuzzling against her gem. She didn't know why, but Steven always chose that spot to press his face into. She didn't mind though, not one bit.

Amethyst laid on the floor on her stomach, her hands under her chin and legs swinging, "Is he being too wild for ya?"

"Of course not!" Spinel playfully retorted as Steven tugged on one of her pigtails. She ignored the slight pain, her hands curling around Steven's sides. "Come on, buddy."

Steven protested as she lifted him down, but stopped when she laid him on the floor, and she joined Amethyst by sitting on her stomach. Steven stood on all fours and tried to crawl towards her and Amethyst.

Spinel got an idea and sat up on her knees, her arms outstretched, "Come here, Stevie! Come to your best friend, Spinel!"

"You can do it, little guy!" Amethyst cheered.

Steven babbled a little and crawled to Spinel's lap. Spinel laughed and lifted Steven into the air, "You did it!" Amethyst whooped excitedly.

"Now," Spinel set Steven back down, a few feet away from their positions, "Try to stand up, Stevie."

Her purple friend gasped, "You're not gonna-!"

Spinel didn't turn her loving gaze, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna."

Steven did exactly the same thing; crawl. Spinel tried to think of something to encourage him to use his legs, but something lit up like a lightbulb. She placed Steven back towards the couch, but this time kept her arm long, holding it up over the baby like a swing.

"Here Stevie, grab onto it," She directed to her arm. Out of curiosity, Steven stood up, although wobbly grabbed her arm. Amethyst gasped dramatically.

Then Spinel gestured to herself, "Now try walking over to me."

As she slowly retracted her arm, Steven kept his hold tight and he took a few hesitant steps. He whimpered a bit, but Spinel spoke in a whisper, her tone encouraging and comforting. Amethyst too was cheering, albeit more quietly as she repeated, "Ste-ven! Ste-ven! Ste-ven!"

Soon enough, Steven stepped to Spinel and she retracted her arm so she could hug him, "You did it, baby! You walked!"

Amethysy laughed, "Aw yeah! Steve's the man!"

Steven didn't understand what he really did, but laughed as his two guardians cheered and laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda know Steven's kinda a crybaby in these, but here's a completely happy Steven!
> 
> BTW, out of all the gems, Amethyst is the closest friend to Spinel after Rose's pregnancy. Spinel's good with Garnet too, but with Pearl...


End file.
